Stoick's Accident
by GiantClamRatchet
Summary: Stoick has a sudden urge and the only place he can relieve it is Hiccup. Takes place after first movie, WARNING: Contains Stoick/Hiccup stuff, if that's what you call it. Have fun reading this and no flames whatsoever!


**Stoick's Accident**

**I'm sorry for this terrible imagery**

Stoick yawned as he walked back to his house from the docks. The day had tired him and he was ready to go home and have dinner with his son.

About half way there he realized something. He had to shit. Stoick gasped at the sudden urge and knew that he wouldn't make it to the outhouse by the Great Hall.

He started sweating profusely and glanced around for any where he could go. Then he saw the forge. Hiccup was in there, he could easily shit inside his son, in replacement for a toilet.

He ran in quickly, thankful that Gobber wasn't there, before bursting into his sons work area," Hiccup!"

"Ahh! Dad, what are you doing here? You didn't want to 'talk' again did you?" Hiccup asked uneasily," And why are you so sweaty?"

"Hiccup, I need you to take off your pants, I need to use you!" Stoick exclaimed grabbing at Hiccup.

"Wait- what?! What are you talking about, no!" Hiccup shouted in disgust backing away from his father.

"Hiccup I need to take a shit and you're the only place I can go!" He shouted.

"W-what? You want to go inside of me that doesn't even make sense!" He exclaimed.

"Of course it does! I'll just open you up and go!" Stoick explained.

"Dad that's disgusting!" Hiccup shouted.

"Hiccup, if you don't let me do this I'm going to take away your riding privileges!" Stoick threatened.

"Wha- you can't do that!" Hiccup said in disbelief.

"I can and I will!" Stoick said feeling him self leaking now.

"I- o-okay fine..." Hiccup muttered, not wanting to punish Toothless for his disobedience.

"Oh thank Thor!" Stoick exclaimed pulling Hiccups pants off and putting him over a chair so his ass was pointing upwards.

Stoick practically ripped his pants off and stood on the chair. He reached below and pulled his sons ass as far open as it would go.

Stoick suddenly let out all of his watery diarrhea with the majority of it dumping inside his son and some running down him. Stoick sighed in relief and he vaguely heard his son crying.

Stoick finished and grabbed a rag before cleaning himself and leaving the room, remembering he had a couple to wed that evening.

Hiccup cried quietly for a while before climbing off the chair and pulling his pants up, not being able to clean himself because the other rag was soaked in shit. Hiccup shuddered and decided to sneak up to his house and bathe quickly.

He would clean the floor later, hopefully Gobber wouldn't notice the smell or go into the back room. Hiccup slipped out of the curtain and froze when he saw Gobber standing in the forge.

Gobber turned to look at him," Hiccup! Why does it smell so bad in here?"

Hiccup was frozen as he felt shit dripping off his soggy ass," Uh, I-I uh don't know."

Gobbers eyes widened as he looked over his apprentice," Hiccup...why is there shit covering your pants and the floor?"

"I-I need to go Gobber," Hiccup said moving to leave.

"No, Hiccup! What happened?" Gobber pressed.

"Gobber it's... Okay fine! My dad came in earlier and shit inside me!" Hiccup exclaimed

his shoulders dropping.

Gobber stared at him for a moment," Your father...Stoick...shit...inside you?"

Hiccup nodded silently.

"Is that why it smells so bad in here?" Gobber asked.

He nodded again.

Gobber raised a brow and moved to look in the back room before gagging," Oh sweet Thor that's a disgusting mess!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Gobber," Hiccup muttered.

"It's not your fault Hiccup, just go clean up," Gobber said ruffling the boys hair.

Hiccup left shamefully.

Stoick reentered the forge with the intentions of cleaning his mess only to find Gobber walking out of the forge with shit soaked rags.

"You should be ashamed," Gobber hissed at him.

"A-about what?" Stoick asked carefully.

"You took a shit inside Hiccup?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Wha- how did you know that?" Stoick asked with disbelief.

"Well I came back only to find a disturbed and shit covered Hiccup along with the back room painted in watery shit, now who could've done that?" Gobber exclaimed.

Stoick scratched the back of his head," I'm sorry Gobber, I meant to clean it up."

"Never mind apologizing to me, do that to Hiccup, and don't worry about cleaning either, I did that already," Gobber grumbled.

"Gobber I-"

"No, just go Stoick and maybe when the forge doesn't smell like shit you can come back," Gobber said and Stoick left to apologize to his shit filled son.


End file.
